A destroyed world was our future
by junejuly305
Summary: Issei is alone. Trihexa killed everyone besides the dragons. Trihexa even killed his lovers right in front of Issei. How will Issei cope? How will Issei fix this? time-travel fic. OP Issei. not overly pervy issei (except in the bedroom). rated m to be safe.
1. To go back

A destroyed world was our future.

Prelude

Hello my name is Issei. My last name doesn't matter anymore. It's been less than a year since I became a devil but the whole world is empty. It's been 6 months Trihexa returned to this world as Rizevim was successful at breaking its seal. Trihexa killed everyone who wasn't a dragon. Vali was slaughtered after trying to fight that monster. I miss him, as he was my rival but was also like my best friend. It was like Natsu and Gray's relationship from Fairly Flail, an anime that still hasn't been finished because well everyone is dead.

So what have I been doing the last six months since I had everything taken away from me? I have been looking into how to go back in time.

I spent the first month in hell trying to find the spell in the Grigori and in the main family libraries. I looked in all of the major libraries as I was desperate at the time as my lovers got killed and my best friends died in front of my eyes. After I realized that this was my chance to do something right I went searching in heaven too. That was what I was doing for the half of the second month. As I was at the end Ddraig finally woke up and I had told him what had happened. For the second half I spent time in the sacred gear room that God created. There we found our answer. God had created a spell that would allow one to return back in time with his current body. Meaning I would return with me and Ddraig together with our memories since Ddraig and me where connected. But in order to use such a spell I would need to get stronger.

While I was in Hades and came to the River Styx. I spent the last three months and crafted a total of 18 rings. Each ring had its own color stone like gem. Of them had a different name on it. Once I was finished I headed back up to heaven to go back in time.

That leads me to now. I am in God's office where he left the spell portal to go back in time. The only question is when. Back to when I was a kid so I could get even stronger, or during the fight against Riser and win that match, or go to when Diadora kidnapped Asia, or I could go back to the night I made love with Rias. Remembering all of these memories made me remember why God mad such a spell. It was to save others. After all of this time I knew one moment which I wanted to fix more than ever.

"Go spell **Lost Ages** " I said as I activated the portal after getting into my dragon god/heavenly dragon form mode. I had a mission to do and that is to save lives and I will get everyone through it this time.

"I will win this time" I said as I go through the portal.

* * *

{Scene break} in what was the past which is now the present.

"I won't let you get away you bitch!" I said at the fleeing Raynare. "This is for Asia!" I punched Raynare in the face sending her through the window.

"That felt good." I said stumbling down as Kiba caught me."Look at you handling that on your own…" Kiba was saying as I fainted. A light surrounded my body.

As I woke up personality wise, I transformed my body to body from the future. I guess I brought my body back too. I am also wearing some of my rings.

I saw Kiba right next to me. I then hugged him. Man was I glad to see him again although I do miss the she version. "Kiba is this really you?" I whisper into his ear.

Kiba was surprised by this. After all, my body did grow a lot in comparison to what it was at this time and not to mention I ask him if it is really him because it has been awhile since I saw Kiba as a guy. "Yes Issei, it is me why do you ask?" Kiba asked in confusion.

I then hug him tightly knowing that I saw him get killed. "Nothing Kiba it's just good to see you again." I said speaking of the future. I mean it has been six months since I saw them all get killed. I pulled myself together to reenact what needed to be done. "What took you so long?" I asked Kiba repeating the words from my past.

"Rias's orders sorry." Kiba said as Rias came out of the shadows.

"What seriously?" I once again said my past knowing that this isn't the time to change the past.

"Seriously." Rias said. "I believe in you. Once my business was finished. I went to the basement and found Koneko and Kiba in free for all with some fallen angel followers."

"I don't know if we wouldn't have gotten out without you." Kiba said as Koneko opened the giant doors of the church.

"Did someone order this?" Koneko says while carrying Raynare. "You must be Raynare, lovely entrance." Rias says before declaring her status as the next head.

"Gremory, you have got to be kidding me" Raynare says with fright.

"It's wonderful to meet you, what a shame we don't have time to chat. But sadly it's time for you to join your friends." Rias says with a ball of destruction in her hands throwing it slowly at Raynare. Luckily I move faster than it. I deflect it to the wall while knocking out Raynare.

"Issei why did you do that?" Rias says to me with anger evident in her voice. "She was the one who killed you and Asia. Why did you save her?"

"I plan on making her bend to my domination." I say as I pull out the Boosted Gear. "I am the red dragon of domination and the wielder of Ddraig. I will make her submit to me if I have to."

As I say that I begin to release some of my aura that I gained in my training. "I have seen that she is being used by someone. I also believe she will be useful in the in a little fight with a certain fire user." I say seeing Rias's confused face as she wonders how I knew of Riser.

She realizes that I am right that having a fallen under their custody would help her out. "Make sure to let your brother and Grayfia about your new prisoner. Can you go revive Asia and return these to her" I say as I hand the twilight healing rings to Rias as I set up Raynare's body back to the chairs in the church.

Rias preforms the ceremony and Asia and I have the same conversation as we did in the past. I then take Raynare to a nearby hotel after calling my parents telling them I was staying at a friend's house.

* * *

"Ugh what happened to me?" Raynare said looking around the room meeting my eyes filled with glee as I was happy she was alive. "Why did you save me after I tried to kill you and then kill Asia?" she asked me as if she regained her sanity.

"I saved you for a few reasons. One is that I need you and I know that you were under Kokabiel's mind control. Two I that I love you. And three I believe that you are the key to helping me save the future. And four it will help you if you live." I said as I lied down beside her on the bed. She turns to me.

"What do you mean I was under mind control and what do you mean about the future?" Raynare asked curiously.

"Kokabiel is prepping up to start a war. Do you really think Azazel would be happy if you killed one of the users of the red dragon emperor after searching for it for so long?" I say to her knowing Azazel wouldn't mind if I spoke about him.

"No I guess you are right. That make sense but what about my other question." Raynare asked me.

"Take this easy and try to not act surprised when I say this." I stop to see her nod her head. "I come from a terrible future which Trihexa has killed all but dragons. I had to see my friends and lovers get killed right in front of me." I say crying a little remembering the horror of that day. My whole body shivers as I reamember that day.

Raynare gently hugs me and puts her head on my chest as if to assure me that things will be alright. "I spent two months looking for the spell to go back. I looked all over hell then went to heaven when I found my answer in Gods chamber. But I needed to be stronger to use it. so I spent a month just on training. Back then i didn't have anything else to do so I trained my body for twelve hours a day while the other twelve where devoted to going to training with Ddraig as we fought in the boosted gear. I came back to this time to save you because you were killed in my original time line it looks like I used god's device to save a life already." I said with a smile on my face.

"Rest now Issei. You have school in the morning." Raynare says to me in a comforting way as I was drifting to sleep.

"I love you Raynare" I say before falling asleep.

"I love you too my savoir." I hear as I head off to my dream state to go speak with Ddraig.

* * *

"Ddraig do you remember the future?" I ask the big red dragon that is with me in the white room.

"Yes I do Issei. Luckily our plan worked. Your body transformed to what we did during that month of training and you have those rings." Ddraig said back to me.

"I am still amazed that it worked. We saved Raynare and conquered her heart." I tell Ddraig happily.

"Yes but now you have to deal with Akeno and her hatred for the fallen." Ddraig said.

"Oh shit I didn't think of that. I will take care of her and Riser because he should be here tomorrow. I remember his familiar outside of the occult research club room so I will lure him there tomorrow and beat him in a fight."

"Now Issei don't get too over confident in your powers now" Ddraig said smiling knowing I will win.

"But Ddraig I am technically the son of Ophis and Great Red. A simple phoenix is nothing to me. Especially one who overuses his powers like how he does. Plus I am technically your younger brother since you also contributed to my new DNA. So once again how can a mere bird triumph against me the son of the two Dragon Gods and the brother of Ddraig." I say confidently knowing that I am stroking Ddraig's big ego. "Also with our new power, we won't have to be the oppai dragon. We will be feared by our enemies as the greatest Sekiryuutei that ever existed." I say reminding him of our curse that has been broken by going back in time. Ddraig starts to tear up as he realized that those two words didn't cause him to have any problems anymore.

"Fine Issei. I expect it would be easy for you to do, but do me a favor and make it go from a fight to a slaughter." Ddraig tells me as I smiled.

"I already had that in mind," I said "I must go Ddraig, contact me whenever you want. After all, we will be with each other longer than what I will be with the girls. I mean you already have a year ahead of them."

* * *

{Scene change}

I wake up to a cute Raynare, whom I think I will call Ray from now on. I have to go back to the club room to piss off a phoenix and help Akeno out. As I walked out of the room, I whispered into ray's ear "I love you, my light Ray." Then I head off to the club room.

As I get there I approach how I did in the past trying to keep as close to the timeline as possible. "Yo, it's your favorite servant." I say as I see Rias smiling while drinking her tea.

"Hi Issei, I am surprised you are here today." Rias said. "So why did you save that fallen. I could tell that look in your eye you had a different reason other than love."

"See that bird in the window. Let's piss it off and then I will tell you everything." I whisper into her ear while pointing to the bird.

"Ok fine but I better enjoy this." She said knowing it was Risers familiar and the power she felt off Issei was stronger. I then pull her in for a hot make out session. Boy I haven't had one of these in months.

All of a sudden Riser came out of a magic circle nearby pissed off. "Who dares take what is Riser's." He says still talking in the third person.

I say to him "I do. I have rightfully claimed what was mine already as seen by my dragon mark on her neck." I say as I try to fool him with some of Natsu's mating rituals from Fairly Flair hoping to fool Riser. "She isn't someone to tool to fool around with but I will do you a favor. We wager in a fight me vs you. Winner gets Rias." I say out loud. 'Don't worry Rias this is all a part of what I have to tell you.' I tell Rias over telepathy.

'Fine, just be quick and as payment for this after you are done give me another one of those hot kisses after.' Rias said over telepathy.

'You know I will' I said as Grayfia came in and teleported us to the arena that Sirzechs put me and Raiser in my old time.

"Time to show off some of my true strength" I say entering into scale mail immediately. Then entering into my trinina, "go welsh draconic rook." I say as my armor changed for strength and protection. Luckily, I am still faster than him.

"I shall teach you not to mess with your betters!" He screams at me while punching my armor. His hand broke upon punching my armor without me punching him. "How is it that such a low devil could have such strength?" He asked while nursing his hand.

"Simple, once I learned that she had such filth as a fiancé I knew that I needed to sacrifice something important to beat you. So I gave up my humanity." I said mostly lying but the truth was that in order to come back from Samuel's curse I got the body from Red and Ophis so I could rejoin Rias and I don't feel like explaining that right now. So technically it's the truth.

"You realize now there is no going back right." Riser says realizing he can't win.

"I will do anything to protect those I love and care about and right now you are a threat to my Rias. So I shall end you now" I say after punching him in the chest as he faints. Ravel shows up and tries to stop me from hurting him further. I like her after all she was in my harem and she was a great manager.

"Ravel, I don't want to hurt you. If you ever feel lonely you can come to me. I know you. I have a secret that will you to assure you that you were one of my lovers. As a kid you used to fear your flames and that is why you are is his peerage because you needed to get used to your flames. At first you had major seizures about it. Then it started coming easier for you." I tell her one of her stories of the past so I can get her on my side.

"How do you know this?" she says a bit scared.

"Because you, yourself told me." I say as I whisper into her ear. "I am from the future and I have come to the past to fix the time stream so I don't have to see you or my other lovers die in front of me again." I say as I begin to cry as the images of their bodies comes back to me. I then feel her hug around me. She looked into my eyes as she sees what I remember. "Ok, I believe you. When do you want me to join your side again?" Ravel whispers into my ear.

"Rejoin me at the peace conference between the three factions. I will make sure that you will be safe then and there." I whisper back as I leave to rejoin Rias.

* * *

"So care to explain now?" Rias says probably ticked off that I was whispering into Ravels ear.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone." I say getting a confirming nod from Rias. ''I am from a bad future where I saw you and my other lovers killed. Well I saw everyone killed. I came back in time to save Raynare so that we can have a better chance at fighting it." I said not giving her the complete story. "I will help with your peerage as they were all my mates."

"So even Kiba was one of your mates?" Rias said while giggling.

"He was when the gender change gun was invented by a friend of mine. I need you to just trust me Rias. We will need to keep Ray a secret until a certain point in time in order to make a better future. Ok?" I asked Rias.

Her response was a tongue in my mouth confirming it was a yes. The door chooses then to open with Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno on the other side. "Ara Ara is the president making moves on Issei just because of last night?" Akeno asked.

"No, it was a simple thank you for helping me break my engagement with Riser." Rias said proudly that her pawn was able to beat him. 'I want to be your lover still Issei, just try not to get to many girls ok?' Rias tells me over telepathy.

'It was you, Akeno, Koneko, female Kiba, Rossweise, Ophis, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Serafall, Kuroka, and Tiamat. But then again I only come from a future where I was with you guys for nine months.' I tell her trying to remember all of the names. I added Tiamat because I need to convince her to join me when we go to get familiars.

'Good grief boy you really get the ladies. I will accept it as long as you love me.' Rias sad.

'Of course I will. I proved that by beating up Riser up earlier then what was predicted.' I tell Rias as I cut off the communication so we can join in Asia's welcome party. As we do so, I am reminded that I didn't get one but then again I ended up with all of the love I need. I thought to myself with a smile on my face as I remember my old past. Koneko looks at me and calls me a pervert like she used to.

"Well with my recent change, I am only going to be a pervert in the bedroom, my little kitten" I said it in a whisper the last part into Koneko's ear. As she heard me call her my little kitten she blushed and also wide-eyed at me knowing what she was. "We will talk after school." I said to her.

"I am going to go to class now. See you all later." I said as I leave out the door.

* * *

{Scene break}

It is after school. Today was a big fiasco because I told my two good friends (who I know will betray me) that I am not going peaking anymore because I had a girlfriend who helped me straighten my life out and that she will be transferring in before the next term to be with me. Of course I was speaking of Ray but they don't need to know that. But everyone freaked out that the perverted beast was no longer peeping. When they asked me what happened I simply told them when you get to be perverted with the one you love you tend to stop bring perverted outside of the bedroom to save those moments for the one you love. At that the girls really freaked out that I said something deep and meaningful.

I am meeting with Akeno first because of last night. I see her in the hall. "Akeno will you join me on the roof?" I ask her getting a nod from her. We climb up the stairs and as we both sat on the picnic table. I start on the touchiest subject of all of the girls.

"Akeno I know what you are and I know how it happened." I start off.

"How do you know what I have been through?" Akeno says angrily which is understandable from her view while from mine I have known her for months.

"Keep this a secret. I am from the future and trust me it is not pretty." I tell her. "As for your past you confided it to me because I was and still are up till I saw you get murdered" I started tearing up once again visualizing Akeno's death. The blood, feathers and the flesh all came to my mind. I didn't notice it but she saw it too from looking into my eyes. "I was only spared because of what I was Akeno. So I came back to the past to make sure you don't die on me ever again. I don't know what I would do if I saw it again." I say as I weep into her shoulder. Here I was trying to comfort her but now she is doing it for me instead.

"Shh it's alright Issei. I can tell by the way you spoke was the truth. Your eyes showed me that scene that you had. So, I'm going to put my trust and love into you. I heard what you said to Rias before and after Riser came, I just was scared to come out to tell you. I am willing to share you as long as you give me some love. And as for that fallen, it will take a while to get used to her." Akeno said to me. I break the hug to caress her cheek.

"Just take it one step at a time love, just accept what you are and we will take it step by step." I said then kissed her and we enjoyed a make out session as we explored each other's mouths. "I do have something for you to make my story more believable." I said pulling off one of my rings. it was a topaz stone with the name Shuri on it. "

"Is this what I think this is?" Akeno asked holding the stone while tearing up.

"Yep, within that rock is the soul of your mom, Akeno. When I was coming back in time, I thought I would get this for you. There might be a chance to get her back to the world of the living." I tell her. "Azazel might be willing to help us since he owes us in a way."

"Thank you issei." Akeno said crying while looking at the ring and holding it close to her.

"I need to go speak to Koneko now. She needs to know the truth about her sister." I said.

* * *

I found Koneko while walking to the candy shop. "Koneko, can you come with me to the park?" I ask her simply. She nods in response.

As we walk to the park, we walk in silence. We sat down underneath a tree. "Koneko how much of your sisters previous master do you know about?" I start up as kids around us are giggling and playing games. Some kids where playing tag while the others played with a Frisbee. We sat there in quietness, well that is until a Frisbee hits me in the face catching me off guard.

"I don't know anything." Koneko said sadly.

"Well here is a shocker, he was using you and your sister as test subjects. The other devils wouldn't admit that he was testing on her and declared her as a stray devil. She killed him because you were reacting badly and your sister wouldn't have it. So she killed him. I wanted you to know the truth that she didn't just go berserk she did it out of her kindness for you." I say glad I am avoiding telling her that I am from the future. "There will come a day where someone will realize why she did that and take away her label as a stray devil."

"How do you know this sempai?" Koneko asks me. I face-palm myself. I then tell her that I was from the future I once again begun to cry again as I visualized Koneko's body this time. She looked into my eyes and saw her own dead body. She like the other two accepts me and accepts the fact that I am a dragon and cannot be tamed by more than one person. "Should I tell Asia next about being from the future?" I ask Koneko as she nods.

"It wouldn't be fair to Asia-sempai if you didn't tell her too."

"Then what the hell do I tell Kiba?" I said with a hint of distress.

"Tell him that he transforms into a girl and that we have sex in the nurses office? No thank you that is one thing I don't want to tell him about." Koneko giggled at my reaction.

"Tell him after you help him with his problem." Koneko said while probably thinking how seductive I must be if I can get a boy to change genders.

"But his problem won't happen for another month." I complained as she gave me one of those stares to your soul.

"Ok then just wait. Unless you can't wait for him to be your lover again eh Issei?" Koneko said with a teasing in her voice. "Who knew that the perverted beast would bat for both teams?"

"I am only a perverted beast in the bedroom. I thought I made that clear to everyone." I said while putting my face into my hands. I feel Koneko cuddling to me with her cat ears out. She looked so cute that I feel asleep next to her.

* * *

{Scene skip}

Once I woke up, I went to check on Ray. As I went up to see her she seems to have not left the room. "Hey, Ray what's up." I ask her.

"Oh Issei it's you. I was wondering if I can move in with you. I can't stand it." Ray said.

"I will have to speak to Asia and Rias about it. Both of them are moving into my house right now so I will need to speak with them. You would have to share my bed with me is that cool?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Ray said

"I just hope I don't have to see your dead body too." I whispered in her ear as I hold her in my arms. "I will see about you being 'transferred' into the school. But when Kokabiel shows up I want you to hide here in this hotel. Ok? I will bring you your homework every day. and keep the Kokabiel coming to yourself." She nods. I then kiss her as I leave to go home to where Rias and Asia are were.

"As I expected that you two moved in. Asia I need to speak to you for a second?" I say aloud.

"Sure Issei, lets head to your room." Asia said with a smile on her face. We walk up my stairs as I about to tell the last girl for now. I still have to tell Kiba and Gasper who I will try to see tomorrow over the internet. I don't want to imagine the Kiba conversation. As we walked into my room, Asia sat down at the desk as I sat on the bed.

"Asia, I saved Raynare for a reason," once again I was starting on a bad note but it seems like she doesn't care. "She will be living here so I can keep her in line."

"Issei I am happy for what she did. Otherwise I couldn't be with you for the rest of my life." Asia said causing me to tear up about the future.

"Asia that might not be too long away." I tell her hinting at the future.

"What do you mean Issei?" Asia asked me.

"Asia after I punched Raynare, I came back from the future." I said starting to really hate this talk repeating simmular lines and having bad memories come back. I should ask Ddraig if he can seal that away. "The future was terrible. I saw all of my lovers slaughtered in front of my eyes you were one of them. I came back to the past to save us all. The first step was to save her. She will cause I big difference in our life." I said remembering Asia's cold dead body I start crying. I am scared. I guess seeing the dead bodies of your lovers will do that to you. "Asia I will protect you all this time." I say as I hug her tightly.

"It's ok Issei. I noticed you said lovers. I want you to know that I am fine with that. As long as I get some love I will be fine." Asia said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Asia, I gotta talk to my parents quickly while I am doing that can you ask Rias if she can talk Sona about getting Ray transferred as a new student?" I ask Asia.

"Yes I will Issei." Asia answered as she left for Rias's room. I leave my room to go to the living room where my parents are.

"Mom, Dad, I was wondering if my girlfriend could move in with me in my room?" I ask them. Their faces turn to pure shock to happiness. "I have always wanted a grandchild. I almost given hope on him finding a girl." My dad said.

"I take that as a yes" I say turning to see them shake their heads. I decided that this is the time to get some help. "Mom, Dad I come from the future. I have seen all of my lovers being killed in front of me and now I am traumatized. During that massacre you two were also killed. I am not a human I am a dragon. I wanted you to know in case I die that you can be proud of me even if I die mysteriously,"

What happened next felt like a moment from a picture book. My parents _hugged me_. They haven't hugged me in years. And those six months of panic made time go slower mentally.

"Issei we are sorry we made you feel so guilty. We realize that we never got the chance to say how proud we are of you to take the abuse you do." My mom said as my dad fallowed up.

"We really shouldn't have treated you as an outcast with your ways. Maybe if we did maybe you might be different. We used to think that your only accomplishment you might get was having a child. But now we see that you have exceeded those goals and it's not everyday someone gets to be told that their son is a dragon. No matter what Issei we love you no matter what happens."

I break down even worse. "Thanks Mom and Dad."

"Now Issei head up to your room you need your sleep" my mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said as I went upstairs to ask Rias what Sona's answer was. I see Rias in front of my door. "Hey Issei good news Raynare can start the day after tomorrow. And Oni-sama wishes us well. Grayfia told him about the fight you and Riser had. He will meet with you next month when he can get the time off." Rias said with a smile on her face. "Can I sleep with you for tonight I know Ray will be sleeping in your bed with you tomorrow so I wanted to try it with my future husband?" Rias asks with a blush.

"Sure but let's get through this year before we go husband and wife. Ok?" I say as I lie down on my back so Rias could use me as her body pillow like she always did.

We just laid there as we fell asleep. Good old memories.

* * *

Authors note. Welcome to one of my side projects. Unlike my other series I will upload this once a month because it is a side project. Still can't figure out how to make indention saved.

Authors note about the story. now in the canon story Issei was scared by Raynare. Now he is scared by seeing his lovers dead bodies. That doesn't include Tiamat and Raynare and Serafall as they are being added by Issei into his harem by changing the time stream. will Issei have negative consequences for going back in time. no because even father time was killed by Trihexa so he has no clue that he went back in time.

Now about the girls. they all see their dead bodies in Issei's eyes and they decide to believe in him. They all can tell that he is traumatized by seeing them being killed right in front of him. So rather than think he is a stalker, they see the care he has for each of them and they let him through their doors. And Raynare is in love with Issei simply due to him coming to her rescue mixed in with regret is causing her to feel this way and if you don't like it. just stop reading and ignore this story.

7/5/16 I edited in something new to make the story flow better.


	2. The start of the Excalibur issue

A destroyed world was our future chapter 2.

" _Ddraig over mind link"_

 _Issei over mind link_

[Ddraig out loud and boosted gear sounds.]

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

Changed to third POV.

* * *

We are currently waiting for guests to arrive. Issei took this time to look back at the month that has flown by.

It's been a month since Issei crushed Riser. In that time Raynare has come to school, and came to live with Issei. After speaking to Issei, Koneko has begun her training to harness her power. Akeno after speaking to her, seems to be more aggressive and changed her focus from hating fallen to working with them to seduce Issei. So far it has worked very well but Issei don't indulge himself as Issei am saving my first time with Rias. Issei had Raynare go into hiding so no one can detect her would be easier to explain to Kiba so he didn't have to tell Kiba about _that_ night. Issei was remembering was what happened while he was sitting on the couch while they waited when Issei went back to the familiar forest on his own get a familiar.

* * *

{ _Flashback_ }

Issei is in the realm of familiars. Issei is currently on what most consider their death march. Issei is went to the gruesome caves to seek assistance from Tiamat about the fight against Trihexa.

Issei walked through the jungle and find myself at a cave with head torches at the entrance. "Hello I need to speak to Tiamat, one of the five dragon kings. I come with news." Issei scream into the cave below. "I am the current red dragon emperor and I seek your assistance."

Issei met with a feminine dragon face. This dragon had pink/purple scales that made her look appealing to Issei dragonwise."You have one weird sent on you and I want to know what it is.'" Tiamat complained.

"Can you take on your human form? I have something to discuss." Issei tell her.

She transforms into a woman with an hour glass figure with a very big butt. "Wow you really are gorgeous." Issei exclaimed.

"Ok so spill what is with you and your aura?" Tiamat said blushing at Issei's complement.

"I am reborn from the skin of Great Red and Ophis. I also gained the True Dragon powers of Ddraig, one of the heavenly dragons." Issei told her not realizing the idea of Great Red and Ophis working together is an impossibility in this timeline.

"HAHAHAHA you are real funny kid. Those two never got along why you think that I am just going to believe you!" Tiamat sneered at Issei.

"Simple, Trihexa." Issei told Tiamat making her shiver at the sound of the name. "Trihexa will break free. I came from the future where I didn't spend enough time with my dream and infinite powers so I couldn't beat him and I know that was why I was reborn from those Ophis and Great Red."

"So why are you here hatchling?" Tiamat asked.

"Simple. I am a devil and I need a partner to be my familiar to help me out with training. Would you be willing to help me out?" Issei asked her already thinking of her answer. Silence comes into the room as she considers Issei's offer.

"Sure. I guess training the next red dragon emperor would have its merits to it and I need a work out. Issei, I can already tell from your aura that it is a combination of the two big dragons. You have a combination of Dark Red aura and Bright White aura from the two dragons. Your first lession is how to contain your aura so your enemies don't know how strong you are. So how long do we have left?" Trihexa said.

"Less than nine months left I am afraid. We may be able to stop it from being released in the first place but we have to wait a month till we can start my plan. Does that sound good to you? In return I will give you access to my farm of dragon apples something I learned from Tianin in my future how to cultivate."

"You have already convinced me young hatchling." Tiamat says with a smile. Issei then faints and falls into her arm. 'He likely fainted from the travel here. It takes a lot out of someone to get here from the gate. I'll let him sleep inside my bedroom. After all he is my partner or should I say mate.' Tiamat thought with a devilish smile came to her face.

Later that day.

"Where am I?" Issei asked waking up in an unfamiliar room.

"You are in my room, mate." Said Tiamat as she came into Issei's view. "What do you mean by mate?" Issei asked thinking that this was moving faster than he predicted. "Well we are partners from here on out so I figured that was what you meant. After all I could use a mate as I am approaching that age I could use a strong mate too."

"I sort of expected it just not so quickly." Issei said wiping some sweat off his forehead. "But jeez that escalated quickly. But just so you know you are going to have to wait till I give Rias my first time again."

"Fine I can wait awhile. Let us seal up our contract then." Tiamat said kissing Issei on his lips making the contract complete.

"Well that was unexpected. I thought there was a paper and pen version?" Issei asked.

"Well when you are a strong like me this is used to make a commitment with us. Since our partnership is finalized from now on call me Tia." Said Tiamat.

"Alright then it is nice to meet you Tia." Issei said making her blush. "Now if you don't mind I have to return to school. My body becoming muscular compared to my past self, scared some of the humans at my school. Luckily I came up with a training regimen that was impossible. I mean 1000 push-ups, sit ups and pull ups getting this strong of a body in just a weekend. Goes to show how gullible humans can be." Issei said laughing as he remembered how his classmates reacted when they saw his future body, one that he would have gotten in another 15 months.

{Flashback end}

* * *

Just as Issei snapped back in to reality the door was knocked on. "Come in" Rias said.

"Thank you for seeing us today. I am Xenovia." The girl with the blur hair said. "And I am Irina." The chestnut said.

'These are two of the girls Issei mentioned. I better keep an eye on them.' Rias thought. "It amuses me that the members of the church wish to speak to a devil. So why?"

"Here is the thing. There are six of the seven pieces of Excalibur. Three are motionless in the church while 3 were stolen fallen angles." Irina explained.

Issei smiled at this. 'This time I will mock that that crow before I can destroy him' Issei thought. 'I will tell Azazel to let me have the fun.' "These are the ones we have. I have Excalibur destruction and Irina has mimic." Xenovia followed up.

"So what would you like for us to do today?" Rias asked.

"Leave us alone. "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?" Rias said with a cool tone.

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia said.

There were chills within Rias's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels which forgets includes Raynare. Rias's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" Rias said firmly absent mindedly forgetting about Raynare, who she actually got along with very well. It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath. "Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked.

Xenovia answered Rias's question, "They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias said it with an amazed voice.

But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes, "Yes." "I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." They said.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always." Rias said.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina said.

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's." Xenovia said.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Issei asked in the place of Rias.

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia said fearlessly to Issei's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias asked.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia said while Issei whispered "Durandal." Xenovia was the only one that heard Issei and was shocked from hearing the right words.

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up. "Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina." Xenovia said standing up from the couch.

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias said.

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined Rias offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina also apologized with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia. Issei was starting to get mad.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Xenovia said with a big question.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina said. Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia said with venom in her voice. "Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Asia replied to that question with a sad expression, "…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia. "Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you." Xenovia approached Asia. Issei stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her." Issei said knowing that this was his chance. Xenovia backed off as far as she could.

"You have no right to try to judge her like that or to call her a witch." Issei said with his dragon aura slipping though.

"Believe me that is nicest descriptions I have for her." Xenovia said.

"You will regret those words one day." Issei whispered to Xenovia so only she could hear not the threat but the sadness in those words instead. "I don't want to hear it! You were the ones that forced her into that life and just because of one mistake you throw her out."

"Issei that is enough." Rias said.

"That is perfect I will take all of you on." Kiba said coming into the room.

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Someone who came before you. I was a failure though." Kiba said. They went outside to set up the fight. Kiba summoned up his swords. "Finally my object is in sight. The thing I wanted most to destroy appeared in front of my eyes willingly." Kiba said like a crazed manic. they moved outside so

"Issei, it's totally you." Said Irina with sparkles in her eyes. Since the fight was started Issei already moved. Issei got in her face and pulled at her nose. "Hey Irina I have your nose." Issei said faking that he had her nose knowing how gullible she is.

"Hey! Give that back!" Irina said.

"Alright but you have to catch me." Issei said playfully leaving at a pace that she could follow.

"You won't get away." Irina said following after Issei smiling as she was playing with her friend from all those years ago just like how they would when they were kids.

Everyone was stunned. The devils all thought Issei was going to use his Dress Break on Irina, but he didn't. He didn't even have the boosted gear out and still rushed the girl just to pull her nose. Xenovia was surprised that Irina let herself be taken of guard to follow a devil.

* * *

Back with Issei. "Now it's my turn to say that you can't tag me." Issei said luring Irina to a hill that overlooks the town. Irina was breathing hard when she got to the hill.

"Why did you lead me here Issei?" Irina said throwing away the mindset that she was after her nose.

"Do you remember we used to play here? I brought you here so I could tell you how I winded up as a devil. It was simply because I am the Red Dragon Emperor. If I joined one side of the three way war, what would the other factions try to do?" Issei said. Irina sat down on the hill and stayed silent. "I would be a threat. So one of the sides took it ahead of themselves to kill me. Luckily Rias saved me and I became a devil like that. That doesn't mean I am your enemy though. For I too own a holy weapon." Issei said shocking Irina.

Issei summoned the boosted gear and pulled out Ascalon. "This is my sword. It chose me a long time ago. So see I am not against you." Issei said handing her Ascalon so she could verify that it was holy.

"How did you get this?" Irina asked stunned.

"Let's just say the soul within the blade that chose me. Enough about that. how about I help you not as a devil but as a dragon?" Issei asked

"Sure Issei." Irina said with a smile. "I do want to ask if I could get Kiba into this? He will be of help to you if you get him on your side. Especially when he loses to Xenovia." Issei said. Irina looked at him. "What we both could tell Kiba is fighting blindly. Plus with that sword Xenovia has in the back, Kiba couldn't make a sword strong enough yet." Issei said.

"Yet?" Irina asked. "Yeah yet. I think he has potential but he is too blind from his anger about being killed for that project. I am pretty sure Michael himself didn't order for those kids to be killed. You can use Kiba's anger to get the swords back and get rid of the blotch that caused that project. Win-win right?" Issei said.

Irina chuckled at her old friends convincing words. "You really got good with using your words Issei. I just can't win against you."

"It was about time I won an argument with you. The main reason I brought you here is so I could remember our first kiss. Remember. It might have been an accident but it till counts" Issei said as Irina blushed.

"Well let's go back to the school. I have to meet back up with Xenovia." Irina said.

"I'll come find you after school tomorrow. I have to go meet with someone for work." Issei said.

"OK I will see you then. Before you leave come give me a hug." Irina said giving issei a hug before walking off to the school.

"I am sorry that you are going to have to do this," Issei said while heading to the pier.

* * *

Back with Irina. She arrived to see Kiba knocked out on the ground. 'After hearing what happened to Issei maybe something similar happened to him that he had to give up so he could escape. Now that I think about it Asia might be the same.' Irina thought.

Irina turned to Asia. "I am sorry Asia for my words. Even if you switched teams. You don't deserve that harsh treatment." Irina said to Asia catching everyone off guard.

"It's fine." Asia said. "Where is Issei?" Rias asked.

"Issei reminded me of what we used to hang out together and that he is the same Issei I knew when we were little. Kind and caring. Issei said he got a call from his employer." Irina said.

"Come on Xenovia let's go." She said as she pulled Xenovia out of the area catching her off guard.

"Issei must have gotten a call from his only regular." Rias said. Kiba already left. He was mad that he couldn't take losing to Xenovia. 'Be safe Issei." Rias thought as they headed back to the clubroom.

Back with Issei at the dock. "Hey it's just the person I wanted to see." Issei said to his client regular.

"Oh? And why is that?" the man asked.

"I realized I never got your name. I think it is Azazel if I am correct?" Issei said making Azazel fault.

"How did you figure me out?" Azazel asked.

"I will reveal that later on. I wanted if you could ask the white one to let me take care of the crow that is coming. He can take the body away." Issei asked.

"That is one weird request. May I ask why?" Azazel asked.

"Well I guess I can let you in. Kokabiel is the one behind this issue. I know he is betraying you so sending the white makes it seem that you are taking care of it. I want you to leave it to me to take him out so Vali can take him into custody." Issei said slipping up that he knew a lot more than what he was letting on. That made Azazel raise an eye.

"Fine what is your plan then?" Azazel asked.

Issei than described exactly what he happens to the end. "I will knock him out and the white one can pick him up. Sound good?" Issei asked dumping a lot of info on the fallen governor.

Azazel put his hand though his hair. "I got the plan. Are you sure this will help out to my goal?"

"Yes Azazel once this mess is done I got the next step for peace planned out." Issei said pushing his plan through.

"Alright I will trust you. You seem more knowledgeable than what you appear. Especially knowing the white dragon's name." Azazel said making Issei face palm at his mistake.

"That's not something I can explain. When we meet up after we arrest him, I will let you know." Issei said while heading home to his house.

* * *

With Kiba. Kiba walked down an ally. 'Why did I lose?' was running though his head.

A voice screamed out "Help me!" Kiba ran to the scene only to find a freshly carved up priest.

"That's one down. Oh hey its blondie came to check out my Excalibur? I promise it will go by Rapidly" a man who cam out of the shadows. Freed.

* * *

Authors note. I changed the style to what I think works better. Hope you enjoyed and I will catch you on the flpside.

7/5/16 chapter edited and spaced.


	3. Exclibur's issue

A destroyed world was our future chapter 3

" _Ddraig over mind link"_

 _Issei over mind link_

[Ddraig out loud and boosted gear sounds.]

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

* * *

The next day Issei tried to look down to get Koneko in to help get Saji and Issei is explaining that they should help the swordswomen with their work. "Are you crazy? You are going to get us killed. And you still want to destroy them?" Saji said, "I mean you have Rias she is strict but reasonable. I have Sona who is more draconian and just loves punishing us!"

Issei chuckled at draconian. "You do know that you are also a dragon because of your sacred gear. So you just insulted yourself." Issei said upsetting Saji. "No way sorry I am out!" he got up and started walking away, he was stuck by Koneko grabbed him from the table behind the bush.

"Big surprise, I knew you would try to run away." Koneko said while eating a parfait. Issei and Saji sat down and told of their plan to get Kiba back in the right mindset and to get the church 'off their yard' so to speak.

"I just wanna go home" Saji wailed trying to leave only to have Koneko pull him back down.

"So you want to work with the church?" Koneko asked. Issei shook his head.

"They already said they would rather see them destroyed than have them abused didn't they?" Issei retorted.

"Yes they want them back in their hands and they could fix it as long as they take its parts back." Koneko said.

"If Kiba wants to get his revenge on Excalibur and the church wants what is theirs back. The goals might differ but we can get them to work together. After all safety is in numbers and I would like to add some to their chance of living."

"I am not sure they will be as eager as you." Koneko said.

Issei whispered into her ear, "Trust me my little cat. They will be willing to work with us. Remember what I told you. This was meant to happen." This make Koneko go wide eyed.

"Can I go now since you have your rook?" Saji asked wanting nothing to deal with this.

"Nope we need as much support as we can get. Let's go find them." Issei said leading to the area Issei knew where they would be.

"Oh blessings of the wandering sheep before us."

"We are pitiful. Lord please have mercy on us."

Two voices said making Koneko and Saji face palm while Issei lightly laughed. Issei took them to a family restaurant and Xenovia and Irina were already chowing down. When they were full they realized what happened but felt like needing to ask it out loud. Or at least Xenovia did.

"What just happened? Did we sell ourselves out for food?" Xenovia asked holding her head in shame. "Even if it is for regaining our strength we sold ourselves to the devil."

"Wow for a member of the church you really don't take donations well" Issei said thanking Ddraig internally for telling him to take as much money of his own in return to NEVER go through the oppai dragon stuff again.

"Lord please bless these devils for their kindness" Irina said while praying. Saji and Koneko took damage, but Issei did not.

"How does this sound. In return for helping us clean those plates why don't we help you clear your plate of your problem too?" Issei asked Xenovia.

"Fine. Irina already told me of how you want to get that blond one back on the right course." Xenovia said. Issei called Kiba and set up a meeting at the fountain.

"It is rather surprising to heat someone who can wield an Excalibur would ask for their destruction." Kiba said.

"Speaking of disappointing I heard you left the house of Gremory. If you are a stray I will slay you if you like?" Xenovia asked pulling out Destruction. They were at the fountain with the group from the restaurant was facing Kiba who was waiting for them.

"You are welcome to try if you like" kiva said using sword birth to make a sword.

"Stop right there we aren't here to fight. Right Xenovia?" Issei said stepping out in front of the two.

Xenovia shook her head. "It is understandable why you hate that project. Having to see your friends die in front of you is a tragic thing. The one behind the killings what outlasted from the church." Xenovia said.

"His name is Bulba Galilei. Every so often he goes Bulba Bulba Bulbasour." Irina said trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. Sadly only Issei got the joke with a little chuckle.

"It's Valber, Irina. When he was exiled he likely joined the fallen angels. So it is likely he is probably involved in what is happening here." Xenovia said ignoring Irina's attempt at a joke.

"Well in return I think it would be best if I give you some information back. The priests that were sent here were being killed was by a man named Freed Zelzen."

"it is common for exiles to work together. Meet us at the church tonight. And thanks red dragon for this I will return the favor." Xenovia said walking away with Irina following behind.

"So this is good news than right." Issei said putting his hand on Saji's shoulder.

Saji screamed, "This is not good news. Not only could we have been killed but we could have started a war with the church!"

"Issei I want you to stay out of this." Kiba said. Kiba told them his story about when he was in the project.

Issei walked up to Kiba and pointed his finger at him. "Kiba we are family we look out for each other. How can you expect us to let you go just for you to be a stray! Right Koneko?" Issei said.

Koneko walked up to Kiba. "I would be sad if you just left." She said.

"Well if you are with this plan so will I." Kiba said. "I have to go make a call." Issei said walking off from the group as they walk to the church.

* * *

"Yo Azazel. I am calling up to make sure you remember the plan." Issei said over the phone. "Tell the white one to go to the school tomorrow night to wait for my signal. I figured I should give you some incentive in this for working with me. Your daughter, Raynare, is alive and is currently hiding at my house in wait for after Kokabiel leaves. I had Sirzechs sister and Barquel's daughter getting along with her. From the way things are going we will have more support for peace since Sirzechs is a sis-con."

"Wait Raynare is alive!" Azazel said.

"I will take her to meet you the night after tomorrow. I have to go now." Issei said as he was approaching the church.

"Alright Issei I will pass on the message. Take care of my daughter now." Azazel said.

"I will" Issei said before hanging up.

"So are you here to keep an old man company?" Azazel said to the man behind him.

"Didn't know you were the type to be lonely." The man replied.

"Well I just found out my daughter is alive. Also I have a message from the red one. He knows about you. He said that he wants to help you on your goal for his goal is the same he says. He said that you should be at the academy in the evening. He said that he will send you a signal when to pick up the crow." Azazel said.

"Ok I will do it. It will be interesting to see what the weakest user in history can do to our crow." The man said walking away from the pier.

* * *

Back with Issei. He put on the priest outfit and they spit into the two groups. "Oh Issei in return for the food I wanted to let you know the white one is active." Xenovia said before leaving.

"Let's think where they would be. It is somewhere abandoned. Kiba any ideas?" Issei suggested. "I think I know where." Kiba said taking Issei's bait. They walked to the abandoned factory. It was the one they fought the stray devil Viser.

"Something is wrong." Issei said

Off the top of the building Freed. Kiba summoned a sword to counter. Freed and Kiba get into a tight sword fight. _"Issei remember to limit the power you transfer. Too much power he kill the bug too early."_ Ddraig said to Issei. 'I already have that stored for transferring. Which is now.' "Saji I need you to use your sacred gear on Freed's leg to slow him down." Issei said.

"Roger that. Line" Saji said summoning his sacred gear and having it wrap around Freed's leg.

"Koneko throw me at Kiba so I can transfer my power to him." Issei said having Koneko pick him up and threw him. Issei then transferred his power to Kiba.

"Thanks now I will use this power is a gift that I will use gratefully. Sword birth go!" Kiba said stabbing his sword into the ground making many swords surround Freed. Freed manages to keep the swords from stabbing him.

"Sword birth huh?" A man's voice said.

"Who goes there?" Kiba said for some reason stopping his attack on Freed.

"A sacred gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability. Oh Freed looks like your use on swords can use some brushing up." The man said.

"Oh look, its old man Valber." Freed said causing Kiba to look at the man with hate.

"So he is the one Xenovia mentioned. The one behind the project." Koneko said.

"Valber Galilei!" Kiba said angrily getting the man's attention.

"The one and only." Valber said snidely.

"The one and only what old man? Make yourself useful and help me get this lizard's tongue off me." Freed said whacking away at Saji's sacred gear.

"You need to put all of your energy into the blade of the sword." Valber said making the smile return to Freed's face.

"Oh is that all?' Freed said putting the energy in the sword making the blade glow with holy power. Freed laughed maniacally slashing at the line that had been holding him back. "I see if I figure out how to use the holy elements I can get more powerful than before. Now stay down so you can be food for my sword" Freed said jumping at Issei catching Issei off guard because it was Kiba who he jumped at. He slashed out at Issei as Issei caught it with his hand shocking everyone that was there.

"What! How did you grab my sword like that?!" Freed said pissed that his sword couldn't hurt the devil. He lounged at Kiba only to be meet by Xenovia.

"Hey Issei we are finally here." Irina said.

"Irina what are you doing?" Saji asked.

"What, you called us remember?" Irina said.

"Wait when?" Saji asked.

"Good to see that you are paying attention." Koneko said to Saji.

"You are both traitors. I condemn your souls in the name of our God." Xenovia shouted pushing back Freed.

"How dare you say that name in front of me." Freed said. Kiba took the opportunity to attack while Xenovia had him pinned. Freed dodged it while laughing.

"You are done for tonight. All you had to do was take out the vermin from the church yet there they are with holy swords and we are outnumbered. Let us escape now." Valber said.

"Oh so soon? See ya." Freed said throwing a smoke grenade, Xenovia and Kiba jumped at them hoping to hit them but didn't.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia said with Kiba behind her. "Guys let's wait for our masters here. They should be here in 3 2 1." Issei said.

"Goodness what have you gotten yourselves into?" Came a voice from behind them. It was the two kings of the area with their queens.

"I have information that is very valuable to you. In exchange for this info I ask that we be free of spanking for disobedience since that was what we would have been punished for." Issei said not wanting to get spanked like that again. It was fine for him if it was their hands but with magic it was usually without pleasure.

"Fine. What info do you have?" Sona said wanting the information so she could plan ahead.

"The ones behind this incident are not a part of the main fallen group. They were betraying Azazel and is the reason Raynare is hiding right now." Issei said.

"How accurate is your information?" Sona said wondering who the correspondent was.

"It was Azazel himself. We are drinking buds so to say. It is a benefit of being the red dragon emperor." Issei said. "All we can do now is wait for them."

"Alright let us all spit and meet after school tomorrow." Sona said taking her family home with her.

"Let us go home Rias." Issei said taking her by the arm.

"Yes let's all go home." Rias said.

* * *

Back at Issei's house he was greeted by a pleasant sight. It was Asia in a naked apron. "Welcome home you guys." Asia said. Issei wanting to skip the story again decided it was time for a test run.

"Rias why don't you go ask my mom if she has one for you." Issei asked.

"Alight. Mom I want to wear what Asia is wearing." Rias said heading back to wear Issei's mom was.

"Asia I need to test something." Issei said pulling a bright yellow gemed ring with the name Asia on it. "Put this on and hold onto my hands." Issei said putting the ring on her left hand ring ringer. "Ok Asia. **Soul Fusion.** " Issei said.

A glow surrounded the two of them. "Issei its you!" Asia said.

"Asia you know have the memories of our future self. Excluding your death of course. Trust me you will be safe this time." Issei said holding her gently "We are going to repeat everything till the three factions meeting. The only change I am making is saving Raynare and defeating Kokabiel myself instead of having Vali do it Ok?"

"Alright Issei I will try to. One question though, what about Kiba? Will you do it in the nurse's office again?" Asia said teasing Issei.

"Where did the innocent Asia go who didn't know what a condom was?" Issei said making Asia blush of her ignorance. "Remember you are the first one to be awakened from the future the others might know I am from the future but don't have theirs yet. Keep it a secret and act normal." Issei said.

"Ok Issei, I am just glad I was first." Asia said with a smile.

"Well you are the most reliable one and I don't want Diadora touching you again. Ddraig has a plan on how to counter that when we get there." Issei said.

"He may be the reason I am here but he has caused so much pain." Asia said.

Rias came out of a room to show Issei her naked apron, "So how does it look?" Rias asked.

Issei put his hand up. "It looks great on you." Issei said putting his thumb up.

"Thanks well Asia, Let's make some dinner." Rias said. "Yes lets." Asia said.

The next day. Issei was laying his head on his desk.

"Looks like we got a snoozer looser situation over here. Eh bro?" Matsuda said.

"Ugh you don't need to be that close to me." Issei said.

"So are you worried about whose titties are better. Rias or Akeno? Akeno or Rias who is it going to be?" The two said together.

"Naw I don't need help with that. I found that it's better to like what's beyond her chest. After all who wants to be with someone who is nothing but trash on the inside?" Issei said shocking the class except Asia who giggled at what he said.

* * *

After school they meet up with Rias. "Good news my familiar found someone. Let us teleport there now." Rias said. They then teleported to a forest path. There was a woman with wings with a girl with chestnut hair.

"Irina! Asia come over here and help me heal her." Issei said rushing to her side.

"Alright Issei." Asia said starting the healing process with Issei giving her some extra energy.

"Where are Kiba and Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"They got away, I wasn't fast enough, I let them down." Irina said "please stay safe Issei." She said putting her hand on his cheek before passing out. A blue light came from behind them. It was Sona, Saji, and Tsubaki.

"Thank you so much for coming Sona." Rias said.

"Of course, I came right after I received your message. The damage looks pretty bad." Sona said taking notice of Irina's state.

"Yes. Twilight healing cannot heal consumed stamina." Asia said. "I have the equipment to treat her at my house, Tsubaki." "Right" Tsubaki said to her master, "I will leave her with you." She picked up Irina leaving via magic circle.

"So what happened?" Saji asked.

"I don't know but can I ask you to come out here Freed?" Issei asked making everyone flinch.

"My I thought I was doing a good job masking myself. Well well well if it isn't the 'we all took the bait' club. So many damned devils." Freed said "Asia Argento the traitor nun who sold her soul to the devil. How much do you like your new life as devil scum?"

Asia didn't flinch. "I am happy." Asia said making Freed sad at her lack of reaction.

Rias and Sona both jumped in front of the group. "Woah woah woah. Don't blast the messenger. Someone wants to talk to you red." Freed said.

"Which someone?" Rias responded.

"Why my boss." Freed said having the ten wing fallen angel appeared.

"It is a pleasure to meet you daughter of the house of Gremory. I am Kokabiel." The fallen said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Rias. So you are the leader of the dark angels?" Rias asked, "It's nice to put a face to a name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking it is as breathtaking as the scarlet devil king. Even the facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating." Kokabiel said.

"Thank you. Is there something you wish to discuss with me or are you here to review my appearance?" Rias asked.

"I am thinking about doing some damage to this intuition and the residents of this town." Kokabiel said.

"Why would you want to harm our school?"

"I figure if I do Sirzechs will come to help his little sister. What do you think?" Kokabiel said.

"You will be starting the war between God, Fallen Angels, and the devils alike." Rias said.

"Better than what I got after stealing the Excaliburs, I though for certain Michael will come but all he sent was a weak exorcist and two pathetic holy swordswomen. Honestly it was disappointing."

"So wait that is your goal. You only want to start a war?" Rias said.

"Yes. Until next time toot aloo." He said throwing a light spear at them. Issei jumped in front of everyone and said "Draconic shield!" causing a thick protection to come upon them to shield them from the light. "He is off to the school." Koneko said pointing to the school. "Let's go." Said Issei leading the way to the fight.

* * *

Authors note. Two chapters this week. Things are moving fast but things are gping like that for a reason. I wonder if people will pull out a change that happened to issei in the next chapter. Enjoy and Have a good day.

7/5/16 updated for better flow details.


	4. The fight for Excalibur!

A destroyed world was our future chapter 4

" _Ddraig over mind link"_

 _Issei over mind link_

[Ddraig out loud and boosted gear sounds and Albion.]

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

* * *

With Issei. He is running at a moderate speed. He had to be late to the fight to make sure Vali and Azazel were in place to get the crow. By the time he got there Sona already placed the shield around the school. "Issei, make sure everyone comes back alive." Sona said. Issei runs to join the battle saying to her. "Don't worry. No one is allowed to die tonight." Issei said.

At the time Issei rejoined the battle Kiba's friends were surrounding him. "Why did I live? There were kids who had bigger dreams then I did so why? Someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare." Kiba said. Kiba looked around him and saw the souls of the children of the project. The littlest one grabbed Kiba's shirt and showed him a smile. They then started to circle around Kiba, no longer holding a human form.

 _"It's ok." "Let's all gather together." "Take us in. it is time." "You don't have to be scared, even if there is no God" "Our hearts will be forever one"_ Came the voices around Kiba. Kiba accepted them in making all of the devils smile. "Seems like I came at a good time. Looks like Kiba has finally got his balance breaker." Issei said from behind Rias and Akeno scaring them both.

"Issei, when did you get here?" Rias asked. "Right now actually I had to make sure my plan is in step before I got here." Issei said looking at Kiba who was talking to Valber.

"Freed come here!" Valber called summoning Freed. "You should have died with the rest of the subjects." "Kiba Don't let your friends sous go to waste." Issei said. "Gross. Another moving scene from the gag me Gremory. Now my skin is starting to crawl. I can't take it. I need to kill you and that should make me feel much better." Freed said energizing his sword.

"Time for a new sword. I will create a sword for Rias and all of my friends. Sword birth go." Kiba said pointing his sword up in the air as holy and demonic powers circle around it. "This is my Sword of Betrayer fused with devil and holy powers. Just try to stop it."

"Holy and devil together?" Rias asked.

"Yep Kiba had peaked making this his balance breaker." Issei said as Kiba and Xenovia head to Freed. "Talk to me knight of Gremory, are we still allied?" Xenovia asked getting a yes from kiba. She then stabbed destruction into the ground.

"Oh peter, oh pheliphous, oh dianiceis, and the Blessed Virgin Mary. I ask you to hear my prayers." Xenovia said as a blade started coming out of a magic circle. "In the name of the saint living in blade. I hear by set you free, Durandal."

"A sword on par with Excalibur. Said to cut everything in this world." Akeno said timidly.

"That is impossible my research didn't go into users of that blade." Valber said. "Well unlike those two I am all natural." Xenovia said with a winning smile. "This kiddo cuts everything he touches but he doesn't always listen to me. so we keep him in a different dimension." Xenovia explained.

"I don't believe you." Freed said running at her blindly.

Freed was attacking with so much malicious intent that even though his speed was fast and his blade was invisible, he was easy to follow. "All you have there is a broken holy sword. It is no match for my Durandal." Xenovia said parrying the attacks.

"Kiss my ass." Freed said jumping to dodge her attack. "I don't like you."

"Well the feeling is mutual." Kiba said attacking Freed. After a few swipes Kiba broke the Excalibur and hit Freed hard enough to knock him out. "Yes. Did you see how our powers over came it." Kiba said to his friends.

"How is this possible unless both the devil king and God both are dead?!" Valber said before getting a light spear into his chest consuming him.

"Well that was easy. I guess the secret is out the God of the bible is dead. So how does it feel swords woman to know your master isn't here anymore." Kokabiel said making Xenovia fall.

Issei stepped up to fight. "Looks like you said something you shouldn't have." Issei said making everyone look at him.

"Issei did you know?" Rias said as Issei didn't respond.

"I have the order from Azazel to ask you to stand down or I will make you." Issei said with full confidence pulling out the scroll that he had Azazel sign.

"Bring it on little devil." Kokabiel said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Issei said putting his hand in the air.

"Oh my sword from the future come to the past,

for it is time to make things last.

We will be just, pride, and true,

but now it is time to say hello to this world so come thru.

Come my blade! Neo Durandal!" Issei said pulling out the Durandal that was infused with all of the pieces of Excalibur.

"It is time for an illusion" Issei said making clones of himself. "Let my blade go invisible and fast." Issei said showing of the traits that were added to Durandal.

Issei now was circling Kokabiel in the air flying with his dragon wings since that is what he is used to while his clones surrounded Kokabiel. He preferred scales over feathers because it was more durable, plus he liked the red coloring over the black or gold choices he had.

"I have had enough of this!" Kokabiel said making several light spears surround him. "Die!" He said chucking the spears at Issei but it hit the clones.

Issei went on the attack slashing at every part of Kokabiel and breaking his wings causing him to fall. "Go destruction beam." Issei said calling on Excalibur destruction from the ground to hit Kokabiel and send the signal to Vali. A man in white armor came in less than 3 seconds. "I will take this one off your hands and I have a few questions for that priest." The man said.

As he passed Issei, Ddraig spoke up. **[Yo Albion. how are you?]**

 **{I am well. Why are you asking rival?}**

 **[Well I was thinking this might be the time we get along. The previous hosts have already left the sacred gear. What do you say? Put aside our differences and come together so our hosts don't get killed. Because I don't know about you but I honestly like my host. That and explaining everything to a new host is getting stale.]**

'Aww thanks Ddraig. That is the nicest thing you have said to me.' Issei thought. **{I will consider it. Considering how strong your current host is just from his big jump in strength that might be the cause. Anyways let's go Vali.}**

Vali was quite stunned when he felt a bit of Issei's current power level. He came by to check out his rival and found him to be really weak. 'Maybe I can unlock a new power too.' Vali thought as he left with the two prisoners in his arms.

Issei quickly put away Neo Durandal and just praying that no one would ask. Luckily they didn't. They were still stunned at the fact that God was dead, well except for Asia who had her memories of her future self.

"Hello is anyone there?" Issei said waving his hand in front of Rias.

"Oh Issei where is Kokabiel and Freed." Rias said only just noticing the absence of two people.

"Oh them. I asked Azazel to send someone to fetch them to put them under arrest. Anyways we won." Issei said trying to make everyone into a good mood.

It worked. "Well I don't know how you did it Issei but it is good to see you did it. Also Kiba you managed to achieve balance breaker." Rias said.

"I betrayed the club members and most importantly I betrayed the person who saved me a long time ago. I can't make up for what I have done." "Kiba said. You came back and that is all that really matters. Next time don't let everyone's feelings go to waste." Rias said

"President I make my vow to you once more. I, Kiba Yuto promise to protect you and your companions as a knight in the house of Gremory for the rest of my life." Kiba said as Rias walked to him. She put his head into her bosom.

"Thank you and welcome home." Rias said. Issei decided he wouldn't get jealous of where Kiba was. "It's time to receive your punishment, 1000 spankings." Rias said with a smile on her face. "What! Issei can you help me?" Kiba begged.

"No can do pretty boy, I have to go talk to Raynare to let her know it is safe." Issei said walking over to Xenovia as everyone else was watching Kiba get spanked.

* * *

"Yo Xenovia. What's up?" Issei asked.

"How long did you know?" Xenovia asked.

"I know how I can make things easier. Comes at free of charge with some minor pain. Take this ring and hold my hands" Issei said offering her a ring that was blue labeled Xenovia. "Up for the challenge wielder of Durandal?" Issei said intimidating her while putting out his hands. She took the ring and put it on her left ring finger and took both of his hands and they made an oval with their arms.

"Ready? **Soul Fusion**!" Issei said and a bang of light struck them.

"Issei is that you?" Xenovia asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes but we just defeated Kokabiel. You probably don't remember but you all were killed and I went back in time to save Raynare to stop Trihexa early. Luckily my body, Ascalon, and your old Neo Durandal came to with Ddraig since I put them in the boosted gear. Do everything you did in the past till the three factions get together and have peace. You have to become a devil again and I want to tell you that I am sorry that you have to go through that pain again." Issei said. Xenovia just hugged him tightly for a little bit. Issei, caught off guard just patted her head

"I am glad to have my future memories. Can I have my Neo Durandal back?" Xenovia asked.

"No I am keeping it so you can get your own." Issei said childishly sticking out his tongue out at her.

"Well Issei who else remembers?" Xenovia asked.

"Asia remembers everything. I hinted it to Irina. The others in the peerage excluding Kiba know I am from the future. Then there is Raynare and I suspect Azazel knows but I have to go to him now to set up the three factions meeting so see you." Issei said walking away to the nearby hotel.

"Wait Issei one last thing. Here!" Xenovia said planting a kiss on Issei's lips. "Got that out of the way now go Issei." Xenovia said to the stunned Issei. Xenovia giggled lightly. "Thanks but Asia still had my first Xenovia." Issei said leaving her behind.

"Well shoot that didn't work well I better become a devil." Xenovia said picking up the shattered pieces of Excalibur.

* * *

Back with Issei. Issei just picked up Raynare and didn't tell them where they were heading. They went to an apartment complex. Issei knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice said. Issei opened the door to see a surprisingly full dressed Azazel. He first looked at Issei but the second he looked at Raynare he rushed up to her and swung her around. "Raynare it is you! I can't believe you are alive."

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked.

"I got a report saying you were killed." Azazel said.

"And she almost was. I decided to spare her this time." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked taking a drink of his liquor.

"I don't see the harm in telling you. I come from the future. Trust me it wasn't pretty. Trihexa was released" Issei said making Azazel spray in Issei's. face. "Can we come in so I can wash my face." Issei asked/ Azazel let them in and Issei washed his face then sat on the couch next to Raynare.

"How do you know that name?" Azazel asked.

"I come from the future. I came back for a reason. A destroyed world was our future." Issei said.

"Wait, you said was?" Azazel asked.

"I changed the future a bit saving Raynare. In my timeline she was killed for killing me and an innocent nun. I hid Raynare this week because I knew Kokabiel's movements. I need you to call Sirzechs and Michael to apologize for Kokabiel's actions. That is just a front to call for peace. As you once said to me, 'wouldn't peace be nice I don't have to worry about every single thing and can get back to my research.' And then you went on about boobs and the fact that nipples are similar to doorbells. Which you were right about." Issei said.

Azazel simply blushed abput his antics being said infront of his daughter. "That does sound like something I would say and a new devil knowing the name Trihexa is very unbelievable. At the summit I want more details. Alright?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, Azazel." Issei then took Raynare to his house where she slept in Asia's room while Asia and Rias slept with Issei.

* * *

The weekend flew by for Issei. He got to see Rias, Akeno, and Raynare all in selfie swimsuits. They also cleaned the pool and Issei almost was raped by Xenovia again. Xenovia joined them on Friday and told them how she had been kicked out for knowing the truth. She played her part just like Issei asked her to and he was starting to regret it because she was more forward now than before. Then came parent's day. (Basically filler episodes 6-7 happened here with Raynare here. I just let them fly by for the next point.)

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Just kidding.

Parent's day is here and Rias's brother stayed the night again. Sirzechs didn't mind that Raynare was there even though she was a fallen. Issei was walking to school when he noticed Vali was at the gate.

"Hello white dragon emperor. I assume you know me but I am Issei Hyurodo, the current Sekiryrei. It's nice to meet you Vali Lucifer." Issei said making his name a whisper. Vali didn't expect Issei to know his family line. Issei noticed his shock. "I heard that your goal is to beat your grandfather is it not? That is why you seek strength." Issei asked. Vali flinched again.

"How do you know that?" Vali said.

"It is normal to look into your enemies foes to seek assistance and you happened to be one of them. Go someone will make you an offer to help you with your 'boring world' so you can get stronger so go." Issei said telling Vali to take Ophis's offer to join the Khaos Brigade. "Bring this group of people with you, Tell Kuroka she can tell her sister the truth." Issei said handing him a list of everyone on the 'Vali team'.

Issei turned around to see his friends behind him. "Yo everyone. See you later." Issei said walking off to class without looking back.

"Is it just me or is Issei still not showing off his true strength?" Rias asked everyone.

"It seems like he can be himself not his past self so to speak. It is like when he went into that church all perverted and he came out a calmer man." Akeno said.

"I agree with Akeno. Issei was probably tense from trying to keep major events to happen the same way. Like instead of just attacking Kokabiel from out front he waited till Kokabiel said something major which was about his death." Asia said.

"Wait Issei changed because he is from the future? He didn't tell me." Kiba said.

"Kiba trust me when I say that you don't want to know yet." Asia said remembering that she was the one who was watching them that day in the nurses office.

"If you say so Asia." Kiba said confused.

* * *

Issei walked into class with two fists coming right at him from Masuda and Motohama. ""Issei you bastard."" They said.

Issei took the hit and acted like it hurt.

"We know what you did punk" Matsuda said angrily.

"Like how you got that Xenovia chick into your club." Motohama followed up.

"She is the friend of my childhood friend. She asked me to look after Xenovia and so I did." Issei said knowing what Xenovia was going to do.

"Issei I want to apologize for what I said to you." Xenovia started.

"It's fine. We can do it some other time you just have to wait." Issei said throwing Xenovia for a loop.

"Really!" Xenovia said excitedly.

"Yes. I promise to help you achieve your goal." Issei said.

"Oh what's her goal?" Matsuda asked.

"To learn how to be a good mother via cooking. Xenovia sucks at cooking so I help her. Right?" Issei said making it clear to her that she will follow his story.

"Yes." Xenovia said fearing what would happen if she made it to a joke. Issei waked off to meet with the presidents and their vice presidents.

"Oh Issei it is nice to see you." Rias said.

"Yo ladies. What's up?" Issei asked.

"I hear that you met the white dragon?" Sona asked.

"Yes I told him that we had a common goal so you don't have to worry about me destroying the school. Especially considering your sister is probably here so you have enough as it is." Issei said triggering a flag inside of Sona.

"I never mentioned my sister to anyone. How do you know?" Sona asked coldly thinking Issei is a fake.

"Well I come from the future if that helps? I figured I should warn you to go to the gym before she starts a photo shoot there in her magic girl cosplay outfit. The one she says is her 'work uniform'." Issei said showing how much he knows about the future.

Sona got wide eyed and ran in the direction of the gym and her queen followed behind her. She returned with her sister in tow. "Issei I want an explanation now on how you knew that." Sona demanded.

"How about I save it for the upcoming summit. After all I did ask Azazel to ask for it. Let's just say that the future was a bleak one." Issei said before walking off.

* * *

"On your desk there is a block of clay. Your assainment is to create something that inspires you. It can be anything you want as long as it is original. We use the same words but it's your personal thought." The teacher said, "We are so proud of you Asia." Issei's mom said. "Look at the camera." Issei's dad said. Asia just waved back smiling brightly.

Issei looks at the block and considers what to make. He could make another Rias. Or he could make an Akeno statue. Then an idea popped into Issei's head. He used some of his aura and without anyone paying attention to him as he made more clay to make something bigger. "Oh wow Issei how did you make this?" The teacher asked Issei. Issei opened his eyes to see his sculpture has become. It was a sculpture that had the current members of the occult research club made very accurately. Only one problem. Kiba is a girl in the sculpture. Luckily no one noticed or said anything about it. They started selling it off and Issei just took it to give to Rias. Issei meet up with Rias in the hallway.

"Hey Rias I got something for you." Issei said giving the statue to her.

"Wow it is nicely made. Is this what Kiba would look like as a girl Issei?" Rias asked teasing her servant.

Issei decided it was time. "Rias take this ring I made you and then hold my hands." Issei said handing her a ring with a crimson jewel with the label Rias.

"Ok then." Rias said just doing what Issei said.

"Warning this will hurt a bit. **Soul fusion**." Issei said as a glow engulfed the two of them.

Rias opened her eyes. "ISSEI!" she said jumping Issei nocking Issei on the ground.

"I am glad you remember. I don't think I could deal with another jealous Rias again." Issei said to Rias who was giggling in his chest.

"Issei what happened? Last thing I remember was being in vampire territory and we were middle of fighting Grendel." Rias asked.

"Rias calm down. After that fight I went back in time and changed it. I gave your past self your memories we shared and that's what happened." Issei said. "Wow I wondered why things seemed different. What did you change?" "I will tell you ar the summit ok? I should go see Akeno so I can get Ascalon." Issei said walking off. "I won't let anyone die again." Issei said under his breath.

* * *

Author note. These are this month's chapter. Life hit heard so i put out two chapters in case I miss next month. Hope you enjoyed!

&/5/16 updated with better flow.


	5. His awakening

A destroyed world was our future chapter 5

" _Ddraig over mind link"_

 _Issei over mind link_

[Ddraig out loud and boosted gear sounds and Albion.]

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

 **With Issei.**

 _Hey Ddraig? When do you think he will wake up? I mean it's been a while?_ Issei asked.

"Albion should be waking up soon I hope. He didn't wake up since Vali transferred him to us." Ddraig said back.

Flashback

Vali was bleeding out his clothes where all torn up. Issei ran to his rival.

"Vali! Hang in there!" Issei said trying to close his wounds.

"Issei I can't make it for much longer but here I want to give you something." Vali said getting Issei to stop trying to heal him, crying because he was losing his friend.

" **Sacred Transfer!"** Vali said puking some blood and holding Issei's arm as he sent Albion to Issei.

"Goodbye and make the future a good one." Vali said with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"WHY!?" Issei said crying as he lost his last friend.

[ **Issei let's go. We will see him again. Let's go train.]** Ddraig said through the boosted gear.

"'Yes Ddraig let's do it." Issei said smiling even though the tears where still coming.

Flashback end

 _I wish he would._ Ddraig said being cut off by someone.

 _Where am I?_ said a familiar voice belonging to a certain white dragon.

" _Albion! It's about time you woke up it's been like 8 months since Vali transferred you to me."_ Issei said to his two partners.

 _Well seeing as you are my new user Issei I will teach you how to use my power and maybe by the time the 3 great factions get together._ Albion said.

"That sounds great but if you don't mind, I have a cosplay sight to see." Issei said out loud heading straight for the gym.

Issei walked into the gym to see a girl with dark hair in twin tails while wearing a pink magical girl costume. 'To be specific it is a Magical Girl Milky Spiral Alterative 7 cosplay but I don't have anyone to show off too so I will keep it to myself.' Issei thought to himself.

Issei approached the stage. "Lady Serafall your sister is looking for you." Issei said walking up to the stage to stand next to the Leviathan. She stopped poising for the cameras and everyone started to yell at Issei.

Everyone started to leave Issei was leading Sera to the student council office. "So who are you?" Sera asked.

"I am sorry Lady Serafall. I was so immense into your beauty and getting you to your sister that I forgot to introduce myself to you. I am Issei Hyoudou, this generations Red dragon emperor. I am Rias Gremory's pawn and I am a strong force on my own." Issei said bowing as he introduced himself to a blushing Serafall.

They arrived to the student council office. Issei knocked on the door. Sona came out with an annoyed face. "What do you want?" She said not noticing her sister.

Serafall jumped from behind Issei and hugged Sona too tightly. "Oh Sona. I've missed you. What's the matter? You look sad. Aren't you happy to see me? You should run into my arms and I'll say that I missed you too. Then I give you a big kiss and you kiss me back. Then that leads to girl on girl action and wouldn't that be hot?" Serafall said getting into Sona's face.

"Now Lady Serafall you should back off your sister for a second." Issei said. Reluctantly Serafall let go of Sona.

"Thanks Issei." Sona said.

"No problem Sona now if you don't mind I have to return to Rias." Issei said leaving the sisters alone.

"So Sona what do you think about Issei over there?" Serafall asked her sister catching Sona off again.

"I don't know yet what about you sis?" Sona asked.

"I think I found a strong enough guy to have our three way with." Serafall said making Sona blush.

With Issei

Issei meet up with Rias who was with her brother and dad with Issei's parents.

"Its nice to meet the ones who are taking care of my daughter." Raiden said.

"Why don't we go back to the house and sit." Issei's dad said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Raiden said.

"Great. Then its settled. Should we stop by the store to by some whiskey?" Issei's dad said leaving the kids behind.

"He doesn't know who he's talking to." Issei said.

They went home and were treated to an sight. All three males where drinking away.

"Cheers to our friendship." Issei's dad said and all three of them drank another round. They started to watch the videos again trying to embarrass the kids except it didn't work because they all had experienced it before due to their future souls are fused with their current ones.

Rias, Issei and Asia all went up to his room to get ready for bed.

"Hey sis, since you have seemed to control your peerage better, I think it's time to unleash your bishop." Sirzechs said.

"If you the maou are suggesting that I release him, I will do so." Rias said to her brother.

Sirzechs smiled as he left with his drunk father for the night to return home.

Later on Issei fell asleep with Asia sleeping on his left side while Rias was on his right. It was a tight fit for them because they used to do this after they got the house upgraded.

While the girls were asleep Issei was actually training inside his head with Albion. Issei went to the area where he could meet with the two dragons.

"I see you have grown stronger since I saw you with Vali." Albion said after training Issei how to absorb power. Albion's sacred gear in Issei came in the form of a gauntlet on his other arm. That made sense because the red dragon emperor is send to have endless power container. Meaning that he could divide without having to let any of the power out.

"Well I spent 6 months training plus the point that was before I trained. I am stronger than my old form." Issei said explaining to Albion his strength while Ddraig got some well-deserved break.

"It looks like Ddraig is very tired from this all." Albion said.

"He had to be up all the time to help me deal with all of the bad memories and keep them at bay. He really helped me out this time. So this time I will not be the oppai dragon. Since you are awake I was thinking of getting known as the Crimson White Heavenly King. Since I came use both heavenly dragons it seemed like an idea I came up with." Issei said looking at the tall white dragon.

"Hmmm it sounds nice, although being just a simple king is a downgrade from being a heavenly dragon to a dragon king but I will take it." Albion said pausing. "I think I will like it." He said smiling.

"Alright!" Issei said doing a celebratory dance getting Albion to laugh at him.

"I can't wait to see Vali's face when he finds out his rival has his dragon." Albion said. "But now it's time to train." He said blowing out a breath of white flames.

The next morning.

Issei woke up to a marvelous sight. A naked Asia and Rias. Even though he was in his small bed the fit and it felt natural. "Come on girls it is time to get up for school." Issei said nudging the girls.

"Ok Issei just give me a second." Rias said as her chest bounces as she rose from the bed.

"Let me sleep for a bit longer." Asia said turning over to her other side which caused her head right into the wall. "Owchie."

"Come on you guys. Its time go to school." Issei said getting dressed while the girls were watching. They started drooling at the sight of Issei's six pack and his tight muscles. Issei started to flex and show off a show for the two girls. "Alright let's go down to eat breakfast." Issei said putting on his shirt.

The girls snapped out of it and went to their respective rooms.

They ate breakfast and went to school. The day went normal but Issei ate lunch alone. He ate lunch alone so he could talk to Albion to get to better know him now that he is awake. Issei and Asia went to the clubroom.

"Yo It's your favorite servant." Issei said opening the door.

"Issei it is time unlock Gasper from his room." Rias said.

"Ok let's go!" Issei said excited.


	6. Gasper and Ascalon

A destroyed world was our future chapter 6

" _Ddraig over mind link"_

 _Issei over mind link_

[Ddraig out loud and boosted gear sounds and Albion.]

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

Infront of the sealed door

Issei and the peerage with Raynare was in front of a door that was magically sealed. "Alright it is time to let Gasper out." Rias said wearing her ring that once held her soul. Rias took off the seal.

Inside came a scream. "NOOOOO. I don't understand what is going on?" the casket said.

Rias walked into the room and walked to the casket. "The seal is broken. You can come with us now. Ok?" Rias asked lifting the coffin.

"No I don't ever want to leave here." Said the one in the coffin. It was a blond girl with short hair wearing a Kouh school girl uniform. 'I won't fall for that same trick this time.' Issei thought. 'That is a boy and you know it.'

"Issei I am surprised you haven't jumped at him yet Issei." Kiba said not knowing that Issei knew of Gasper before now.

"Well I know that he is a boy judging from his name Gasper." Issei said making a cool guy pose. This made everyone laugh at him even Gasper.

"Hey Gasper. Let's go train your sacred gear. Trust me it will be needed." Issei said sterning his voice to a more serious one. "Follow me if you want to train." Issei said leaving the room.

"Well I didn't expect Issei to do that." Rias said.

"His face was defiantly reminded me of when he thought about his past." Raynare said.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I do agree with you." Akeno said. They all agreed too. They noticed something though. Gasper had actually left his room.

"When did he leave?" Raynare said completely off guard.

"His sacred gear slows down time. He hasn't had control over it completely yet." Rias said.

"That makes sense on how he left. But how could he know to trust Issei?" Raynare asked.

"It was his dragon aura." Koneko said getting everyone to look on her. "It was giving off a feeling of trustworthiness."

"Kiba my brother wants to see you. Akeno as my queen will you come with?" Rias asked.

"Yes Madame president." Akeno said.

"The rest of us will try to give Issei a hand if we can find him." Asia said.

With Issei

"So you want to learn how to use your sacred grear?" Issei asked on the roof of the old school house.

"You know something don't you." Gasper said.

"Your power has the potential to save this whole word." Issei said. "If you let things sit without training it will not help you trust me. I know from my own experiences." Issei said. _Bodies everywhere. Wings of each race laying on the ground. Blood everywhere._

[Divide] Albon divided the stress in Issei's mind. 'Thanks Albion.' Issei thought to his awake partner. _"No problem."_ Albion said.

"Sorry about that. I just remembered something. Your friends with a girl name Valerie, a vampire right?" Issei said making Gasper gasp.

"What do you mean?" Gasper said recovering from his shock.

"She has a sacred gear that someone will try to extract. You can stop them." Issei said flatly. "Now let's go head to the volleyball court." Issei said.

"Why there?" Gasper asked.

"Because you are going to be working on stopping the balls midair." Issei said making his dragon wings come out. "Come on. Let's go."

"Coming." Gasper said.

One intense training session later.

"Very good Gasper you are able to stop the volley ball at a normal speed of a human. Which is really good since how you aren't used to using it yet. We will take a break for today." Issei said as Gasper laid down on the ground.

"Thanks Issei." Gasper said. Issei sensed someone nearby.

"You can come out now." Issei said. Out of the corner of his eye two men came out of the bushes.

"I really have to say you really know how to train his sacred gear Issei." The man with the black hair with blond bangs.

"I know a faster way would be for him to have some of my blood but since this little guy doesn't like it, I am respecting his choice. Vali have you gotten your group together?" Issei asked.

"Yes they will be at the meeting tomorrow." Vali said suprising Azazel.

"Good they will need to be there for what I have set up." Issei said getting Azazel to look at him now.

"Alright, let's go Azazel. It seems like the one you wanted to see isn't here, so let's go eat to be ready for tomorrow." Vali said turning and leaving with Azazel.

"I better go too. Akeno wanted me to go up to her shrine." Issei said walking away from Gasper who was still in awe at Issei's strength.

At the shrine.

"Yeo Akeno." Issei said halfway up the stairs. Akeno appeared from the side of the path.

"Hello Issei. Sorry about the sudden invite but you probably know what is going on right now." Akeno said.

"You got me. That is one of the things I love about you being able to see right pass me." Issei said making Akeno blush. They walked into the shrine.

"This place was secured by Rias once the last master died." Akeno said.

"So this is the red dragon emperor?" a voice said as a golden glow appeared and a man with 12 golden wing appeared.

"Yes I am Micheal-sama." Issei said smiling back at the man.

"Hello Issei Hyoudou. I am indeed Michael, Chief of the angels." Michael said. They entered the shrine. "I have a gift for you." Michael said summoning a silver sword decorated with purple jewels. "This is Ascalon the dragon slayer. Many dragons have fallen to this sword." He handed the sword to Issei when he remembered that Ddraig was asleep and if he used Albion at would ruin the surprise.

"I will store this in my sacred gear later. Ddraig is sleeping right now." Issei said surprising Michael but he didn't let it show.

"Alright. I will be leaving now." Michael said turning around.

"Wait Michael I have to ask for a favor after the meeting?" Issei asked.

"Sure, I must go now." Michael said making a golden glow as he teleported away. Issei sat down at the nearby table. Akeno came back with tea.

"So you came here to work on the sword?" Issei asked.

"Yes. We had to make Ascalon so it would accept you." Akeno said handing Issei some tea.

"Thank you, I do have to ask how you felt about your dad, Baraqiel?" Issei said not sure how she felt about it since she had the ring to talk to her mother with her.

"Well Issei normally I would I have told you about my hatered to my father." Akeno started. "However since I started taking to my mom again I begun to understand why he wasn't there."

"It looks like you have let your heart begin to heal again." Issei said unknowingly letting a golden glow of kindness surround him. Akeno noticed this but said nothing about it. She got up behind Issei and hugged him from behind. Issei just enjoyed the feeling.

"Hey Issei I don't mind being third." Akeno whispered into his ear.

"Akeno you aren't third." Issei said. "I love you all equally. I would do everything to protect you. Even doing the impossible by rewriting time. I can do it because I have you girls with me. So there aren't places for you girls." Akeno relaxed her hold on him.

"Well Akeno I have to go now." Issei said sensing Rias coming.

"Awww we just got started but alright I guess." Akeno said letting go of Issei.

"Thanks Akeno." Issei said picking up Ascalon and headed down the stairs.

"Well I didn't expect you to be walking down." Rias said bumping into Issei on his way down.

"Well Akeno was easier this time because I had help." Issei said still holding Ascalon.

"Why haven't you put it in the boosted gear Issei?" Rias asked noticing the sword.

"Ddraig is asleep from going back in time. He has been taking care of me since we traveled back so I let him rest for a while." Issei said.

"By the way how are you using Neo Durandal?" Rias asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Well the sword came to my aid when I was training and it decided to have me being its wielder and I took it with me as I came back through time." Issei explained.

"Don't worry. I will bring Akeno with me tonight to sleep with us. Get plenty of rest. The meeting is tomorrow." Rias said.

"Sure thing. I will be waiting. Raynare is living with Azazel right now and they are coming together at the meeting." Issei said reminding Rias of their new team member.

"Alright Issei, see you later." Rias said heading to her next meeting as Issei left to go home. Little did she know he was going to go get one of his girls back.

The next day.

Issei told off Matsuda and Mottahama. They were in the classroom when Issei finally snapped.

"You two are not my friends!" Issei yelled at them. Everyone looked as one of the Peverted Trio was shouting about something not perverted.

"Woah chill out Issei." Matsuda said.

"NO! I'm sick of how you two treat me. Ever since this year started when you two wanted to go peep you would drag me along just to ditch me so you wouldn't have to be hurt." Issei said. Issei decided to leave the room to relieve some of his stress.

He went to the roof. 'Hey Albion do you think we can save the world this time?' Issei thought to the awakened dragon partner. Albion thought for a second.

" _Yes Issei. I have faith in you. You have the support of the two heavenly dragons, Ophis the oraborous Dragon, and Great Red. If Trihexa is a girl hopefully if you offer to mate with you."_ Albion half jokingly.

'Hehe that sounds like a good idea if she is up for it. I won't trust her immediately if that some how does happen.' Issei joked back. This got the two of them to laugh.

" _Ddraig will be awake by the time of the fight."_ Albion said.

'Well I think I will use you as a test. Of course we will go right into balance breaker and we reveal **that**.' Issei said back.

" _Sure thing Issei."_ Albion said as Issei laid his hands behind his head as he went to sleep.

* * *

Author note Next chapter will consist of the faction meeting. What will the others think of Albion and what will be every ones reaction to Issei's biggest secret that no one knows but people noticed.

Until next time, bye!


	7. The meeting

A destroyed world was our future 7

The three faction leaders were all siting down in one of the classrooms. Rias brought Gasper with her since she knew that he would be used to incase the group here. She let it slip that he would be in the old club room since that was what was supposed to happen.

"So we are here to discuss the actions of Kokabiel." Sirzechs said.

"Actually no we aren't." Issei said suprising everyone except Azazel for Issei's boldness to out speak against a Maou. "We are gathered here because I asked Azazel to have you all come so we can have peace. Vali can you summon the group I asked you to gather?" Issei asked.

Vali grunted and made a white summoning circle behind him and Issei did the same in red. Out of the white circle came Kuroka, Le Fray, Bikou, and Arthur Pentagon. This group made everyone tense but not as tense as the people who came for Issei's circle. Out of his circle came Ravel Phinex, Rossweisse and The all-father himself Odin. Both of the Asgaurdins were wearing rings that were ingraved with their name on them.

Rossweisse jumped on Issei. "Oh Issei I missed you so much. From now on we shall live together. Ooooh I can't wait." She said making the girls who knew who she was raise an eyebrow. Issei simply shrugged at them as if saying he will explain it later.

"Thank you again Issei for inviting me. Shall we pass out the gifts?" Odin asked. Issei nodded and started handing out rings to every person who didn't have one and gave one to Akeno since she wasn't wearing her mom because she didn't want anyone else to know yet and that she didn't have hers yet.

"Alright now that the rings are all passed out I wish for us all to gather our hands together." Issei said. Everyone knew what Issei was doing was dangerous but trusted him anyways. Once everyone was connected Issei let out all of his seals unleashing 16 wings, 2 pairs of devil, dragon, angel and fallen wings. " **Soul Fusion!"** and a bright light came around the room. Everyone in the room looked around at their surroundings.

"Issei what happened!" Sirzechs said as a boom came from the wall.

"What is the hell is that devil here?" The intruder said.

Issei smiled. "Well, let us go outside Leviathan!" Issei shouted throwing himself at her sending the two of them out the wall. The girls all were concerned for Issei. Rias turned to Rossweisse.

"So what happened to her personality?" Rias asked Odin.

"Well when Issei came by and restored our older souls she might have encountered a slight personality change." Odin said scratching his head. "I am taking a guess that with her older soul and younger one combined it proved to her that he loved her and she became trashed with love for him." Odin said giving a light giggle.

Meanwhile outside with Issei and Katerea.

"So you wished to challenge me alone? You dare challenge a descendant of a Moau!" Katerea said getting angrily.

"I wanted to test something that you will be the test subject for. Go balance break!" Issei said without summoning his sacred gear shocking everyone when they heard it. **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}** Issei donned the white and blue orbed armor with white wings all while putting his other wings away.

"What you are supposed to be the red dragon emperor what is this trickery." Katerea screamed thinking what everyone else was thinking. Issei chuckled.

"That's right. So don't mind if I defeat you." Issei said sending a punch right to her chest. **{Divide}** came from the armor. Katerea felt her power go way. Issei was surprised himself.

"Really? This is half of your power? Haha you really are weak." Issei laughed as he quickly punched her a few more times making her collapse. A laughter was heard into the background, one that scared everyone. It was the son of Lucifer.

"I knew Leviathan would fail but to thank that the vanishing dragon beet her was unexpected." Razaim said.

"Albion wake Ddraig it is a code White Red. We have to test it," Issei said. **{Partner that idea is insane!}** Albion said. "Just do it. We are the only ones who can do it. I am still holder of the infinite and the dream. I will do this." Issei said. **[I'm up partner! Let's do the impossible again.]** Ddraig said confidently.

" **Of all of the dragons I am the most powerful one." Issei said starting his chant.**

" **The lover of many and the love of few."**

" **I am the infinite and the dream."**

" **I love the infinite and make the dream come true."**

" **I become the dragon on most high with both heavenlys."**

" **I will dominate and become supreme over those below me."**

" **I will crush those in my wake. Infinite Dream Heavenly Dragon Overdrive."**

 **[{Infinite Dream Heavenly Dragon Overdrove.}]** Ddraig and Albion said. Issei transformed into a pink dragon likely caused by the combination of red and white. There was a lot of power from Issei.

Issei grew out his power.

"Haha boy good luck your sacred gear can do **nothing** against my sacred gear canceller." Raisim said. Issei kept calm.

"Yes but that only applys to beings weaker to you." Issei said grinning while creating a barrer preventing the son of Lucifer to run. Lucifer starts panicing.

"why cant I teleport away. I can't die here!" He shouted. Issei sent a white beam as Lucifer was trying to escape. **{Divide} [Boost Boost Boost]** Issei took the power that Raisim had and boosted it up more and more. A cannon appeared from Issei's chest.

"Ready boys!" Issei asked. **{[Ready partner]}** Ddraig and Albion said together. "Longinus smasher!" Issei said making the cannon fired completely obliterating everything to the ground for a mile. Luckily only the old school house was destroyed and Issei's team was far away.

Once the light died down, Issei fell out of the sky unconscious and falling. There was nothing around him to stop his fall. All of the girls who loved Issei ran to him. Saji, Vali, Bikou, Michael, Arthur, Sirzechs, and Azazel stayed in the room still shocked that Issei had Albion and his new dragon form.

"Issei." Rias said putting him on her lap.

"Umm can someone explain to me how I am a guy again?" Kiba asked getting the attention off all of the girls.

"Well Issei-san is from the future and brought our souls back." Asia explained to everyone came over.

"Why is there a blank in my memory though." Michael asked.

"I remember Trihexa being unleashed and only dragons serviving. But I can't remember anything after that." Vali said.

 **{I can explain that.}** Albion appeared on Issei's back. **{You don't remember Issei getting me is because you gave him me as you were dying}** Albion said. Ddraig appeared on Issei's arm. **[As me and Issei were near River Styx. Issei came up with the idea of picking up things were you all left off with your knowledge. While we were in God's room deciding a time to restore our save progress and insert our future cheats so to speak, and we chose to save the fallen over there.]** Ddraig said making everyone notice that Raynare was alive something that was different from the time they were from.

"Can you guys stop staring at me?" Raynare asked.

"Wait why did Issei do all of this?" Michael asked.

 **[You will have to wait for Issei to wake up]** Ddraig said.

Everyone wondered what the new future had when a bright light came into the area.

"Mate you forgot to close the portal." The figure said.

Author note. Well I have been having a lot of writers block plus work. News is that I plan on giving up on Broken Hearted for a while due to it becoming something that I didn't intend for it to be. There will be two new ideas I want to write on one being a story that doesn't relate to DxD for once. Anyways have a nice day and I hope you enjoy my little cliff hanger.


	8. Ummmm

A destroyed world was our future chapter 8.

A/N so here is where we are, the three factions just got attacked by Razasim, or whatever it is, and Issei recked him in one quick shot. He fainted and a blinding beam came out of nowhere and a figure had walked out.

The three factions were all stunned by who just appeared. Ophis the infinite dragon god was standing before them with a bit of a physical change than before. She had a chest that rivalled Rias's own chest and hips that rivalled Asia and a butt that rivalled Le Fray.

"Hello again fellow mates." Ophis said. Rias was the first to recover from the shock.

"Ophis is that you?" Rias asked. Ophis simply nodded.

"Yes and Red-chan should be here soon." Ophis said in her monotone voice.

"How did you come from the future?" Asia asked feeling confident.

"Husband left the portal to the past open and I set it to when time had begun to change and jumped in to here." Ophis explained. Issei begun to stir.

"Morning." Issei said before stretching out. He looked across the room and he saw Ophis and noticed that she was in her 'Adult Form' and she grabbed out to hug him.

"Husband!" Ophis said happily holding Issei tightly letting his head to the crook of her neck. He could still feel her chest and was still happy. When he started to think another blinding beam came into the room.

"That was mean Ophis. I asked you to wait for me." The voice said angelically and feminine. When the light stopped a woman came out. She had red hair with blond highlights with a chest that looked like Akeno's, hips that looked like Ravel's, legs that looked like Rossweisse's, and eyes were that of Raynare.

"Red-chan I just got here." Ophis said. "You need to introduce yourself to your fellow mates." The new girl turned to the girls with a bright smile that was similar to that Irina's.

"Hello my name is Anna, but you might know me by another name. My title as the dragon god of dreams is pretty well known but I also get called Great Red." Anna said making her chest bounce as she spoke with pride. "I am Anna Hyoudou one of the many wives of Issei!" she took a breath.

The leaders fainted when they heard that Great Red and Ophis were both with Issei, especially with Ophis regaining her power back.

"I also gave away Neo Durandal to a different dimension." Issei said getting everyone to yell "What!"

"Me and Durandal talked about it and it can't stay in this dimension and the reason I just fainted was because of the Ddraig Dragon meeting. I gave it to the last human in his dimension and Durandal agreed to go with him." Issei explained. "I still have both Ascalon's though." Issei said summoning the swords in a duel bladed sword. The swords were connected by the hilts. (Think the sith in the pre-sequel or the current episode one of Star Wars. The one with the red and black face paint.)

"Well I will return to Heaven to start up the brave saint's system." Michael said.

"And I will go let the Devils know about the peace and Lucifer's sons demise." Sirzechs said.

"And we will take Issei to a nearby hotel!" All of the girls said except Ophis and Anna screamed.

"Ah hehe Issei there was something me and Ophis didn't tell you when you left for Heaven." Anna said grabbing a stick from her pocket. It had two lines on it. "We are expecting!" Anna said happily as Ophis showed a stick with the same thing.

Issei fainted.


	9. Afterwords

A destroyed world was our future aftermath

Author note: before this chapter begins I want to say thank everyone for favoriting, reviewing, and following. It means the world to me when I get an email of one of the three. So now that is out of the way let's get right into the chapter.

After Issei recovered from the shock, the girls confronted him about Ophis and Great Red. For the next week, no one outside of their group saw Issei. Nine months later they all had a child with Issei and the house got bigger to make space for them all.

Rias's son was named Ricardo. Asia's daughter was named Sorono. Koneko's son was named Toby. Kiba desided to stay a male in this timeline though he did wish he got in on this orgy.

Ravel named her son Shiro. Raynare named her son AZ. Akeno named her daughter Shuri.

Xenovia's twin daughters was named Mary and Gabriel. Irina named her son Touji after her dad. Rossweise named her daughter Rosemary.

Ophis named her daughter Happy for the way he cheered everyone in the room. Lastly Great Red named her son Natsu for it was summer when she and Issei made love in the summer sun with Ophis.

Issei grew to an ungodly level and after having the blessing of the biblical God, Four original satins and the head of the fallen. Issei had successfully united the world and with time unsealed Trihexa. Nine months later she had a child to spoil over herself.

Issei's children all grew up with love and support that they needed and were all strong enough to work alone but also willing to work together when one of them was to week.

Everyone lives happily in heaven, hell and earth.

There is one thing that stayed true thought the years.

Issei never gave up on anyone Forever and Always.


End file.
